Attack of the Giant Frogs
This is the third episode of Ren 10. Ren meets an insane scientist named, Dr. Frogkisser, whose created giant frogs hoping it will destroy the town. While, Ren tries to stop him, he discovers an interesting feature in the Awesomatrix. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PROGRAM IS SO AWESOME THAT THIS WARNING CAN’T DESCRIBE HOW AWESOME IT IS! SO JUST SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE AWESOMENESS! LOCATION- THE STROMM SCIENCE LABORTORY (Dr. Frogkisser is making the finish touches of his new machine) Dr. Frogkisser: 'Yes! Yes! Yes! I am almost done with my greatest invention. I will make millions of this machine (Dr. Stromm enters the room) '''Dr. Stromm: '''Frogkisser, what are you doing here? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''I’m finishing my machine '''Dr. Stromm: '''What machine? You never told me about this machine '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''I was keeping it a surprise '''Dr. Stromm: '''What does it do? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''It can mutate frogs. Watch! (Puts a frog in the machine) (The machine opened up and it turned the normal frog into a giant frog) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''See (Goes to the Giant Frog) Now Nelson is gigantic (Hugs Nelson) '''Dr. Stromm: '(In fear) No! This won’t do at all 'Dr. Frogkisser: '''Why not? '''Dr. Stromm: '''The whole concept of mutating animal is uncanny and dangerous. Plus, no one would buy it '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''They will '''Dr. Stromm: '''They won’t because I’m shutting down this project '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''What? Why? I’ve worked my whole life on this project '''Dr. Stromm: '''I’m sorry but it’s just too risky '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''TOO RISKY! I’ll tell you what’s risky… (Grabs Dr. Stromm) '''Dr. Stromm: '''What are doing Frogkisser? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''What’s risky is trying to mutate a human (Pushes Dr. Stromm into the mutation chamber) NOW, THAT’S RISKY! '''Dr. Stromm: '''No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Dr. Frogkisser laughs maniacally) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '(Goes on Nelson’s back) Come on, Nelson! Let’s go find some friends! (Dr. Frogkisser and Nelson hop away) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna were playing Alien Hunter) 'Ren: '''Well, the Squid-faced tyrant is back and becoming a threat '''Verna: '''Turn to Ultimate Gigantor '''Ren: '''Yup, squashed him (Uncle Will came from the door) '''Will: '''Just had to undo an evil clog. If you need me, I’ll be in my bedroom (Leaves the room) '''Verna: '''Hey, Ren, why is your Uncle so distant? '''Ren: '''He’s always been like that since our parents “disappeared” '''Verna: '''You mean died '''Ren: '''No, I mean “disappeared”; Uncle Will doesn’t like to say that our parents died for some strange reason '''Verna: '''You’re Uncle’s weird '''Ren: '''I don’t know. I think the pressure of raising two kids is bringing him down. I mean after my parents “disappeared”, me and Sam were sent to our Uncle in the middle of this Unnamed Suburban City. (A brief pause hits the room) I miss my parents (Verna puts her arm around Ren’s shoulders) '''Verna: '''You probably do (Sam came downstairs holding something in his hands) '''Ren: '''What are you doing, Stimpy? '''Sam: '''Well, Ren, I was wondering why I found this in my bedroom? (Shows Ren and Verna a pair of Kiddy the Clown underpants) '''Verna: '(Giggling) Kiddy the Clown underpants (Ren grabs the underpants from Sam’s hands) 'Ren: '(Blushing) Does aren’t mine? 'Sam: '''Yes, they are. It has your name on them. (Verna was giggling uncontrollably, while Ren was lowering his head in embarrassment) '''Verna: '''I’m sorry but there is nothing that will get my mind of that Kiddy the Clown underpants (A green, ugly, disgusting mutant appeared from Ren’s window that caused Ren, Verna, and Sam to scream in fear) '''Mutant: '''Help me '''Verna: '(In fear) Ren, do something 'Ren: '''Right! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Eye Guy) '''Eye Guy: '''OK, Butt-Ugly Zombie thing face the wrath of…Um, can somebody give me a name? '''Sam: '''Um…Eye Guy? '''Eye Guy: '''Face the wrath of…Eye Guy? Really, Sam '''Sam: '''Can you just beat up the Zombie thing, already? '''Eye Guy: '''Fine (Blasts the Mutant away with his middle eye) '''Sam: '''What a minute (Goes after the Mutant) '''Eye Guy: '''What are you doing, Stimpy? (Chases after Sam) (Will come out of the bedroom) '''Will: '''Did I just see Ren transform into a weird Eye monster and beat up a Zombie looking thing? '''Verna: '''Yeah, I can explain… LOCATION-FOREST (Sam went looking for the Mutant, while Eye Guy was chasing after Sam) '''Eye Guy: '''Hey, Stimpy, stop! Leave the ugly monster alone! '''Sam: '''But I think I know the ugly monster…and my name is not Stimpy! (Both Sam and Eye Guy reach the Mutant and he has fainted) '''Sam: '''Hey, I was right. He did look familiar '''Eye Guy: '''Who is he? '''Sam: '''He’s Dr. Stromm. He is my idol. He works at the Stromm Science Laboratory that is near here. I don’t know how he got into his state '''Eye Guy: '''Maybe he got bit by a zombie…or maybe a science experiment went horribly wrong '''Sam: '''This is serious, Ren. Whoever, did this to him could be a serious threat (We see Dr. Frogkisser onto on Nelson leading an army of giant frogs) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Hello, Dr. Stromm '''Eye Guy: '''Or Maybe Not (Dr. Frogkisser gets off Nelson and goes to Sam, Eye Guy and Dr. Stromm) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Oh, Dr. Stromm. I leave one minute to get some more frogs to mutate into a giant frog army, and you already leave me. I guess that is what mutation does to people '''Sam: '''You mutated Dr. Stromm! '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Yes, I did little boy '''Sam: '''I’m 15 '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''If I didn’t mutate, he would have shut down my project and no one would buy it '''Eye Guy: '''What project? Mutating frogs '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Yes, actually '''Eye Guy: '''Wow! That is really lame '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''NO, IT’S NOT! Now, just give me, Dr. Stromm, and I’ll leave you all alone '''Sam: '''What are you going to do to him? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''I’m going to turn him into food for my babies (One of the frogs eats a fly) '''Eye Guy: '''You’re going to kill him! '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Well, no, duh! How else am I supposed to make frog food out of him? (Another frog eats a fly) '''Sam: '''You will not take Dr. Stromm (Grabs Dr. Stromm and puts him on his back and runs away) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Get them, kids (The frogs move to get Sam) '''Eye Guy: '''Oh no, you don’t (Uses his middle eye to zap the frogs after Sam) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Oh, you want to fight, weird eye monster '''Eye Guy: '''Yeah, let’s fight (The Awesomatrix runs out and Eye Guy turns to Ren) '''Ren: '''On second thought, I prefer running away (Runs away) (Dr. Frogkisser gets on Nelson) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Come on, frogs. Let’s chase after Billy Ray Cyrus (The frogs chase after Ren) '''Ren: '''Come on, stupid Awesomatrix work! '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Come on, boys. If you jump faster, I will give you each a jar of flies! (All the frogs jump faster) '''Ren: '''Come on, come on! Stupid thing, recharge! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Sam returns to the house with Dr. Stromm still on his back) '''Sam: '''Hey, Verna! Quick hide the body, some crazy nutj… (Notices Will in the room) '''Will: '''You have A LOT of explaining to do '''Sam: '''Oh, crud LOCATION-FOREST (Ren is stilling running away from the frogs) '''Ren: '''Come on! Come on! (The Awesomatrix is done recharging) Yes, time to go hero! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Echo Echo) '''Echo Echo: '''Hmm…I wonder what this guy does (A frog is about to jump on Echo Echo) '''Echo Echo: '(Looks up at the frog) OH NO!!! (His sonic scream causes the frog to fly away) Oh! So that’s what he does! (Multiple frogs are about to attack Echo Echo) '''Echo Echo: '''Man, I wish there was more than one of me (Echo Echo splits into five Echo Echos) Oh, cool! (All five sonic scream at the frogs) Now, for my finishing move that will surely wipe out those toads from existence, WALL! OF! SOUND! (The Five Echo Echos all sonic scream at the same time which causes all the frogs to be defeated) Yeah, no one messes with Echo Echo. Now, I got to go (Echo Echo runs to home) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren enters the house) '''Ren: '''Hey, guys, guess who kick the warty butt off some toads… (Notices Will in the room) Umm… '''Will: We need to talk Ren: '''Oh, crud '''Will: '''So Sam and Bertha '''Verna: '''Verna '''Will: '''Whatever, told me that you had a special watch that could turn you into 10 aliens '''Ren: '''Yeah '''Will: '''You got the Awesomatrix '''Ren: '''Yeah, wait, how did you know that? '''Will: '''Let’s just say I know sources. Anyway, I’m not surprised you kept it a secret from me. I’ve been a wreck ever since your parents “disappeared”. I mean it’s just I feel guilty for their “disappearance” and I think that raising you kids is a remember of that guilt '''Sam: '''That’s not true…I’m not a kid, I’m 15 '''Ren: '''What Stimpy means is that it’s that you shouldn’t feel guilty for our parents’ death… (Will looks at Ren funny) “disappearance”. Seriously, it wasn’t your fault '''Will: '''You don’t know anything. '''Ren: '''Well, we know you should stopping being such a mope. Seriously, what would Mom say about this (The room was silent for a brief moment) '''Dr. Stromm: '''Help me '''Ren: '''Oh right! I forget about the Mutant dude (The group surrounded Dr. Stromm) '''Ren: '''I wonder if we can do anything about him (Dr. Stromm grabbed Ren’s Awesomatrix and suddenly, Dr. Stromm changed back to normal) '''Sam: '''What just happened? '''Ren: '''I don’t know. That Doctor dude just touched my Awesomatrix and suddenly, he stopped being the Butt-Ugly Mutant '''Dr. Stromm: '''Ahem, I’m right here! '''Will: '''I think I know what happened, you see… (Dr. Frogkisser whom is riding Nelson is in front of the house) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Hey, Mullet-Boy, I may have defeated all my other frogs but I still have Nelson and I still have the machine, so you haven’t defeated me, yet. '''Ren: '''Oh No, you don’t I… (Looks at Will) Am I in trouble for the whole Awesomatrix thing? '''Will: '''Nah, go kick Frogkisser’s warty butt '''Ren: '''I will (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Swampfire) '''Swampfire: '''Hey, Frogkisser, time to meet the heat with Swampfire '''Sam: “Meet the heat”, really Swampfire: Shut it, Stimpy (Swampfire leaves the house to fight) Swampfire: '''(Hits Nelson with a large fire blast) Yeah, now I’m cooking frog legs (Nelson doesn’t show any reaction to the fire blast) '''Swampfire: '''What’s going on? What isn’t the fire not cooking this toad? '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Ha! Ha! Ha! Silly kid, Nelson is a special frog of mine. His skin is immune to any kind of harm. Now attack, Nelson '''Swampfire: '''Ah, crud… (Nelson stomps on Swampfire which causes Swampfire to faint) '''Verna: '''Oh No… '''Will: '''REN! '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''Now, let’s finish him, Nelson (One of Nelson’s feet accidentally stomps on Swampfire’s Awesomatrix symbol, which causes Swampfire to transform into Ultimate Swampfire) '''Sam: '''What the…? '''Ultimate Swampfire: Wow, I feel so…Ultimate! (Creates a gigantic blue fire streak that pushes Nelson to the sky and then stops causing Nelson to fall to the ground) Yeah! And Nelson is down! Dr. Frogkisser: Not yet, Swampbrain (Nelson is still not down) 'Ultimate Swampfire: '''Dangit (Creates a fire bomb) Hmm… (Creates a handful of fire bombs and throws them at Nelson) Take that, you ugly toad! (Nelson begins to die) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''NO! NELSON! '''Ultimate Swampfire: '''Now, it’s time to die, Nelson! (Blasts a large blue fire streak at Nelson, killing Nelson) '''Dr. Frogkisser: '''No! You slaughtered my toad! I will kill you (Ultimate Swampfire raises a giant tree trunk out of the ground to trap Dr. Frogkisser) '''Ultimate Swampfire: '''Now, you won’t (Looks at Will) Uncle, call the cops '''Will: '''I will '''Ultimate Swampfire: '''Good! (Transforms back to Ren) '''Dr. Stromm (To Sam): '''Did I just see that monster turn into your brother? '''Sam: '''Nah, you’re just hallucinating '''Dr. Stromm: '''OK! '---One Hour Later---''' (The Police arrived and took Dr. Frogkisser to jail and destroyed his frog mutation device. Dr. Stromm was returned safely home. Verna went home as well. So, now it was just Ren, Sam and Will to talk) '''Will: '''I guess I should probably stop being such a wreck. Your mother wouldn’t approve of that '''Ren: '''Yeah, she probably wouldn’t '''Will: '''Yeah, also, I got to be their for my nephews (Hugs Ren and Sam) Especially when one of them has a powerful device on his wrist (All three of them laughed) '''Will: '''I love you, guys '''Ren & Sam: '''We love you, too, Uncle '''Sam: '''Umm…Uncle '''Will: '''Yeah, Sam '''Sam: '''I still don’t know what happened with Dr. Stromm, his mutation and the appearance of an Ultimate Swampfire '''Will: '''Well, Sam, it’s just a crazy theory, but I believe the Awesomatrix absorbed his mutation from Dr. Stromm and used it to unlock Swampfire’s Ultimate form. '''Sam: '''Could we use it to absorb other disease to cure cancer? '''Will: '''I highly doubt it works like that '''Ren: '''Who cares about curing cancer? I have a new alien in my Awesomatrix. This is going to be a rocking summer Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will *Dr. Stromm *Police Driver Villains *Dr. Frogkisser *Nelson *The Other Giant Frogs Aliens Used *Eye Guy (First Appearance) *Echo Echo (First Appearance) *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the first appeareance of an Ultimate alien. *Ultimate Swampfire is the first Ultimate alien Ren uses, like Swampfire was the first alien Ren used ever *We learn a little more about Will's character in this episode Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes Category:Episodes